Business First
by polgara-5
Summary: Buffy learns that vampires lust after her no matter which dimension she’s in. BtVSSouther Vampire Series


**Title:** Business First

**By:** Polgara PG

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters, they belong to their respective creators, publishing companies, and production companies.

**Distribution:** My website – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Chosen for Buffy, and let's say through Dead In Dallas for the Southern Vampire just because of the use of one character.

**Setting**: Several years after Chosen, and between Dead Until Dark and Dead In Dallas for the Southern Vampire.

**Summary:** Buffy learns that vampires lust after her no matter which dimension she's in.

**A/N:** Written for the FFA. Saw this pairing and since Eric is my new love, I couldn't resist.

**A/N2:** There has been no word about whether demons actually exist in the Southern Vampire Series. However, Charlaine has put several twists in her books and brought in all sorts of different supernatural creatures so I wouldn't be surprised if they did exist. Let's say they do for the sake of this fic.

Business First 

Buffy looked at the large grey building in disdain. A sign above the red door that read 'Fangtasia' was lit up and glaring red in the dark night. She hated going into these places. They were filled with tourists and fang-bangers.

This dimension was so strange. When that portal had dumped her here two years ago, it was right after vampires went public and began going mainstream. The Japanese had developed some sort of a synthetic blood that helped the vampires curb their feeding. The vampires claimed that they weren't really dead, only sufferefing from a virus. But she knew better. She could still sense their unnaturalness. However, the law seemed to believe them and made it illegal to kill them since they were 'human'. It seemed like she was out of a 'job' in this world.

Or so she had first thought.

It seemed that the other supernatural beings stayed in hiding – shape shifters, weres, witches… and demons. Most of the demons here were like the ones from her world – of the not so nice variety. It also wasn't illegal for her to kill them.

She shouldered her way past the line of waiting patrons and faced the bouncer at the door. He put up a hand to stop her and she stared at him. Hard. His entire body stilled until he seemed to be carved from marble. After a moment, his head barely nodded before he stepped aside and let her in.

Buffy mentally braced herself and entered. Her senses were assaulted by the loud music and flashing lights. The grey walls were covered with pictures of famous 'vampires'. The rest of the club was decorated in black and red. Everywhere she looked were fang-bangers hoping to get lucky or tourists staring wide-eyed at their first in-the-flesh vampire.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the stereotypical clothing the vamps and fang-bangers were wearing. Black seemed to be the color of choice and she'd never seen so many people wearing capes in one place before. Of course, she wasn't faring much better in her red tank and tight, black leather pants. But hers were functional for her work. Really. They were.

A quick scan of the room helped her decide on her next step. She wound her way through the crowd to reach the bar. She caught the attention of the bartender, a tall Asian vampire covered with tattoos.

"Where's your boss?" Buffy asked.

"Busy," he said, turning to walk away.

Buffy grabbed his arm and squeezed hard enough to let him know that she was different.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her again. "In the back."

"Thanks," she said, releasing him. She pushed back from the bar and made her way over to the door the bartender had indicated.

The door was silent as she swung it open to reveal a short hallway. Using her senses, she made her way to the room that seemed to contain a few vampires. She knocked on the door and politely waited.

A tall blonde vampire dressed in a pale green skirt suit opened the door. She looked down at Buffy with a faintly bored expression. "Did you get lost?"

"No, I need to see Eric."

"About what?" She asked.

"Business," Buffy said, her voice tinged slightly with annoyance.

"Who are you?"

"The Slayer," Buffy replied, using her 'professional' title. It always seemed to cause less problems than her given name.

If the vampire was surprised, she didn't show it. She just stepped aside and gestured for Buffy to enter.

As Buffy entered, her eyes swept over the other two occupants. The first one was a beefy type vamp just sitting off to the side. The other was Louisiana's Area 5 Sheriff, Eric Northman. He was lounging on a sofa with his long, denim clad legs stretched out in front of him. His black t-shirt was tight over his lean frame and is seemed to make his long blonde hair glow. Bright blue eyes captured hers and she could feel her body tighten with desire.

She kept her features neutral as she said, "This is just a courtesy visit to let you know I'm in town."

"Are you here to visit me?" He playfully asked.

"No," she flatly answered. "I'm hunting. You guys tend to get all snippy if I don't let you know ahead of time."

"What are you hunting?" He asked, leaning forward just a fraction of an inch. If she weren't the slayer, she probably wouldn't have noticed.

"It's a demon. You know I don't hunt your kind," Buffy said.

Eric leered. "Are you sure about that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. What was with vampires trying to get into her pants? Granted, Eric was probably the sexiest of the bunch, but still, this was getting a little ridiculous.

She decided against commenting and said, "Well, that's all. I'll leave you to… whatever it is that you do."

Eric moved to stand in front of her in a smooth motion that spoke volumes of his age. "And if I said you couldn't hunt here?"

"I would anyway," she challenged.

It was as if the temperature in the room dropped as everyone tensed. She could feel the other two vampires' eyes on her as they waited to see what she would do. The situation was quickly turning nasty. And to think her visit here tonight was supposed to try and prevent this type of posturing.

He stepped closer and his scent washed over Buffy. She was sure he was using his sexuality on purpose to distract her and it was nearly working. His wide shoulders seemed to fill her vision and she could see his chiseled muscles outlined against his shirt. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch, but she resisted. Barely.

"You would go against my orders?" His cold voice asked.

"Pfft, I'm not one of your 'subjects' so you can't order me. Plus, I'm just being nice here. You're the one getting all threaten-y," she said, forcing herself to ignore how good looking he was and what his heady scent was doing to her body. "And tell your boy to stop trying to sneak up behind me."

Eric motioned to the vamp and Buffy could feel him backing off. "I like you," Eric finally said with a grin.

"Well… good."

"Tell me. Will you visit me after you've killed this demon?"

"Maybe. Why?" Buffy suspiciously asked.

"Because I think we could be wonderful lovers. What do you think?" He asked, dipping his head to whisper in her ear.

Buffy placed a hand on his hard chest and pushed him out of her personal space. She missed the days when the vampires were just trying to kill her. It didn't help that his offer was tempting. Very tempting.

"I think you've got plenty of girls out in that club who would jump at the chance," she sniffed.

"True, but they don't have your spunk or… stamina," he said, the tips of his fangs showing. They had extended when she wasn't looking.

She could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks. She was beginning to think that it wasn't the possibility of the earlier fight that had aroused him, but her in general. "Uhh… thanks, but no thanks. I've had enough vampires to last me."

He pouted. "But I doubt they could compare to me."

"Maybe, but we'll never know," she said with a smirk. "Now, I'm gonna go."

"If you must," he said with a sigh. "Feel free to stop by for a visit anytime," he added, practically gliding back to the sofa.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that," she said dryly. She was proud of how calmly she left the office and the club. It managed to last until she reached her car.

Her body trembled as the suppressed desired coursed through her. Curse Eric and curse his good looks. Her body wanted to run back into the club and take advantage of the offer. It had been far too long. She was certain that he would be a quite capable lover, if only for the centuries of practice.

But knowing that demon was still out there stopped her. Business first. Then pleasure later… Maybe.

_finis _


End file.
